This invention relates to an improved surface winder apparatus and method utilizing first and second drives independently driving respective support rolls carrying a roll core for accurately tensioning cloth delivered thereto from a loom and providing an adjustable packing ratio for winding the cloth into a roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,804 illustrates a tension control apparatus for cloth delivered from a weaving machine to a surface winder. Such take-ups are generally positioned in front of the weaving machine and a sensing device including a movable roll engages the cloth coming from the loom for mechanically driving suitable motor control devices responsive to movement of the roll caused by variations in cloth tension. The tension control apparatus incorporates a single drive motor directly driving one support roll which in turn drives the other roll through a chain. The sprockets which drive the chain have a differential in the number of sprocket teeth utilized for driving the chain connecting the support rolls in order to achieve a suitable packing ratio to build a firm cloth roll. The packing ratio is thus achieved by driving one of the rolls slightly faster than the other in order to tighten the cloth as it is wound upon the cloth roll. Such apparatus is incapable of providing the infinite variations in speed of the respective support rolls necessary to achieve a desired packing ratio in all fabrics and types of web-material.
Moreover, mechanical means as described above in connection with the patent, are utilized to drive a speed control mechanism such as a potentiometer, and such mechanical devices are often incapable of producing sufficiently accurate control as may be needed to control the build of certain web rolls. For example, certain heavy industrial fabrics such as those constructed of fiberglass may require more precise tension control. Efforts have been made to provide other controls for varying the packing ratios of take-ups including those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 33,399 and 5,289,087, but these incorporate a single motor drive.
Separate motors and independent drives have been utilized in the prior art for controlling the spacing of surface winder support rolls wherein the space between the rolls increases according to a predetermined program as the size of the web roll increases during winding as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/292,315, filed Aug. 19, 1994, entitled SPREAD WINDER AND METHOD in the name of William J. Alexander, III, Minnerd A. Blegen, and Shala W. Summey, III.